A história do pequeno Samuel
by Revolver666
Summary: Essa é a história de como um garoto chamado Samuel que morava numa favela de Salvador conseguiu COMEÇAR a sua jornada pokemon. tentei fazer essa porr engraçada, num sei se consegui XD


Samuel era um garoto que acabara de completar 12 anos de idade e morava na cidade de Salvador na Bahia. O bichinho era nego, tinha os dente torto e era mais feio que um fióte de xibungo com febre aftosa.

Samuel vivia com sua mãe e os seus 18 irmãos e irmãs mais velhos num barraco numa favela. Apesar da vida dura que a sua família levava, eles tinham o luxo de possuir uma TV 14 polegadas que só pegava a globo, que fazia toda a família se reunir a noite pra assistir a novela das 8. As vezes no periodo da tarde Samuel ficava sozinho em casa, pois seus irmãos iam pro alto do morro pra trabalhá no tráfico, e suas irmãs iam trabalhar na zona. Há, e tem tambem a sua mãe, que Samuel acreditava trabalhar com a venda de café, pois as vezes chegava algumas pessoas em sua casa perguntando pela 'Cafetona'.

Bem, voltando ao assunto, nesses dias em que Samuel ficava sozinho em casa, ele sempre assistia as batalhas pokemon que rolavam nos torneios que eram transmitidos pela TV Globo, com narração sempre do aclamado Pokemon Bueno. O heroi de Samuel era Ash Katchum, da cidade de Pallet no Paraquai, e era um dos maiores mestres pokemon do mundo. Samuel queria ser um mestre pokemon tambem.

A idade mínima para ser um treinador pokemon tinha aumentado para 14 anos, mas Samuel, que não era nada besta, já havia roubado algumas pokebolas de alguns treinadores bunda mole que as vezes davam a cara na favela. E Samuel tambem já tinha capturado já dois pokemons: Um Ratatta fedorento e um Pidgey que parecia um urubú de tão feio que era.  
Certo dia Samuel foi conversar com sua mãe:

-O mãe, eu quero me tornar um treinador Pokemon e me transformar num grande mestre!

-"Cala'boca piá, e vai vendê essas balas no cemáforo."

Era sempre a mesma resposta. Mas Samuel nunca desistia do seu sonho. As vezes em vez de ir vender as balas na rua, ia para as praças mais movimentadas de Salvador e batalhava com treinadores que por alí passavam. Ele sempre perdia, mas nunca se dava por vencido, e jogava uma de suas pokebolas na cabeça do treinador adversário para ele desmaiar e então poder roubar-lhe a carteira e os tênis.

Certa vez, Samuel foi falar denovo com sua mãe:

-O mãe, eu quero me tornar um treinador pokemon!

-"Cala'boca piá de merda, e vai vendê esses doces no cemáforo."

Mas Samuel nunca se dava por vencido.  
Quando chegou em casa a noite, resolveu perguntar para sua mãe:

-O mãe, por que eu não posso me tornar um treinador pokemon?

-"Eta piá, té parece que num sabe! Ce acha que esses treinador pokemon que fica andandu pra lá í pra cá arranjam dinheiru aonde se eles num trabaiam?"

-Ué mãe, sei lá...

-"Intão muleque, eles tem aqueles cartãu de banco que tu passa nas maquina lá e sai dinhero, coisa de gente do governo! E daonde ocê vai arrumá o dinhero pra fica zanzandu pra cá í pra lá?"

-O mãe, era só por causa disso? Eu me viro por ai, afinal de contas, eu já tenho 12 anos!

-"Mais ó! Essa juventude de hoje em dia é tudo rebelde que nem nas novela! Tá bom piá, pega essa nota de 10 reals que eu tenho aqui, e vai-te embora!"

Samuel nunca esteve tão feliz. Foi pro seu quarto onde dormia com suas 8 irmãs, pegou suas roupas e as arrumou numa truxinha e num cabo de vassoura igual ao Chaves. Uma de suas irmãs, a Odete, que possuia cerca de 97 Kg, que estava no quarto chegou para seu irmão:

-"Samuel, onde vai com essas coisas?"

-Odete, vou me tornar um treinador pokemon, estou partindo para só voltar quando for um Mestre!

-"Eta Samuel, você e essas suas locura visse! Da aqui um abraço na sua irmã!"

Odete abraçou seu irmão, o amassando com toda a gordura de sua pança, quase tão forte quanto o abraço de um Snorlax obeso.  
Samuel então pegou o seu boné do Chicago Bulls que havia roubado de um pleyba na rua, e partiu.

Seu primeiro destino: Cuidad del Este, Paraguai, principal centro de vendas de pokemons valiosos a preços muito mais baixos que no mercado negro comum!

Samuel não teve muita sorte no começo de sua jornada. Ao atravessar uma rua de Salvador em direção a saída da cidade, um Motoboy filha da puta o atropelou. Samuel vuou pela primeira vez em sua vida, e caiu no chão do asfalto, e pro seu azar, outro motoboy que passava desapercebido por alí não viu o acidente e passou por cima de sua canela. Bem, pelo menos esse segundo motoboy perdeu o controle e derrapou no chão, caindo na frente de um caminhão que vinha passando, e foi esmagado, vuou sangue pra todo lado, foi muito massa. Mas parece que Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas, e por alí estava sendo gravada ao vivo uma matéria sobre o descuido de pedestres no trânsito do programa do Datena, e o acidente foi passado ao vivo pra toda a rede nacional. Logo chamaram uma ambulância e levaram Samuel para o melhor hospital da cidade, e como o acidente foi a principal matéria do Jornal Nacional, os juízes da vara criminal decretaram que o motoboy que o atropelou primeiro deveria pagar uma indenização de 10,000 R$ mais a conta do hospital, e a família do segundo motoboy deveria pagar outra indenização de 2,000 R$.

Felizmente para Samuel, o acidente não foi nada muito grave, e como seu rosto foi mostrado na TV, a família toda de Samuel foi ve-lo no hospital. O bom Samuel resolveu doar os 10 mil reais para sua mãe, e o resto do dinheiro ficou com ele para começar a sua jornada pokemon.

Ao sair do hospital, um político do PMDB chegou para falar com Samuel junto de alguns reporteres, e ofereceu a ele uma licensa exclusiva de treinador pokemon. É claro que o filho da puta do político só fez isso pra se mostrar bonzinho na frente dos repórteres e ganhar alguns votos a mais na próxima eleição. Mais deixando isso de lado, Samuel ficou muito feliz com a sua condição, e então foi mandado para um dos centros de licenciamento pokemon de Salvador.

Lá chegando viu um monte de patricinhas e playboyzinhos se achando os caras por começarem o seu treinamento pokemon. Após todas as burocracias, Samuel foi mandado para uma fila um pouco grande de garotos e garotas -todos de 14 anos pra cima- que entravam numa sala de 2 em 2. Na frente de Samuel estava um garoto loiro de aparentemente 15 anos, de porte saudável e bonito. Ele reparou em Samuel, e se achando o cara falou:

-"O neguinho, o morrão fica pra aquele lado, hehehe!"

Todos riram da piada, menos o pobre Samuel.

-"Iae, não vai dize nada neguinho?"

Samuel deu um soco tão bem dado na cara do muleque que pareceu quebrar-lhe o nariz, pois as suas narinas não paravam de sangrar.

-"Seu preto nojento, o que você fez!"

Tá(onomatopéia do som de uma porrada)

Samuel não gostava que falassem com ele naquele tom, e deu-lhe um outro chute na fuça, e parecia que o piá tinha morrido, pois estava caído no chão, imóvel, e com sangue jorrando. Mas por azar, o pleyba ainda estava vivo.

-Não fale assim comigo, seu cocô.

A voz fininha e aguda de Samuel ecoava por toda a sala. Todo mundo mundo da fila olhava e comentava sobre o garoto negrinho, magrinho e baixinho. Alguns o olhavam com um misto de admiração e inveja, outros o olhavam com medo, e outros simplesmente o olhavam como um ser inferior.

Acabou que, passado algum tempo, Samuel entrou na tal sala junto de uma garota que havia entrado na fila atrás dele. Dentro da sala estava um homem cabeludo, de calção, chinelo de dedo e com uma camisa do Iron Maiden mais velha e rasgada do que as roupas de Jesus.

-"Hey, e ai garotos, eu sou um cientista, heheheh..."

-"..."

-...

Samuel pensou com seus botões: "esse cara deve se maconhero..."

-"Ah, você deve ter sido o garoto que espancou o garoto que apareceu aqui agora pouco com o nariz sangrando..."

-É, eu me chamo Samuel, e recebi a licensa pra me tornar o primeiro treinador pokemon com menos de 14 anos em Salvador!

-"Heheheh, legal... e você guria, como se chama?"

-"Oi, eu me chamo Larissa, muito prazer!"

Samuel agora olhava com mais atenção para a garota que descobrira chamar-se Larissa. Tinha cabelos lisos de cor preto, parecia ter uns 13 para 14 anos, magrinha, estatura mediana e muito bonita.

-"Então garotos, vocês querem se tornar treinadores pokemon não é?"

-Sim!

-"É isso mesmo."

-"Legal... muito doido..."

Sim, Samuel pensou. O cara realmente era maconhero, e tava chapado.

-"Então, venham aqui, eu vou mostrar pra vocês uma coisa."

O cientista, que mais parecia um frequentador de buteco os levou até perto de uma pequena cáspula, onde haviam 5 pokebolas dentro.

-"Estão vendo alí dentro... aquelas 5 pokebolas possuem um pokemon diferente em cada uma. Como treinadores iniciantes, você tem o direito a ganhar um pokemon. Os dados desses pokemons estão alí no painel."

Samuel e a garota voltaram suas atenções para o painel, onde eram exibidos 5 pokemons diferentes, e ao lado de cada um, o seu tipo, suas habilidades e fraquezas.

Staryu.

Tipo: Água Forte Contra: Fogo, Pedra Fraco Contra: Planta, Elétrico

Growhlite.  
Tipo: Fogo Forte Contra: Planta, Gelo Fraco Contra: Água, Gelo

Belsprout

Tipo: Planta Forte Contra: Água, Elétrico Fraco Contra: Fogo, Vento

Machop

Tipo: Lutador Forte Contra: Pedra Fraco Contra: Fantasma, Psíquico, Planta

Geodude

Tipo: Pedra Forte Contra: Fogo, Elétrico, Vento Fraco Contra: Água, Psíquico

Como Samuel é um cavalheiro, ele deixou Larissa escolher primeiro qual pokemon ela gostaria de levar.

-"Eu já sei! Vou levar o Growhlite!"

-"Heheh... legal... boa escolha guria... e você Samuel, qual vai querer..?"

-Eu vou levar o Machop!

-"Massa..."

-...

-"..."

-"Ah sim... heheh..." dizia o cientista com as mãos no bolso "aqui estão as suas agendas pokemons, e 5 pokebolas que o governo oferece para cada novo treinador..."

Samuel as pegou e colocou-as todas no bolso, enquanto a menina as colocava em sua mochila.

-"Bem garotos, é isso. Só tenho que lhes desejar sorte e uma boa viagem." Falava o cabeludo. "E se quiserem uma dica amiga, peguem um onibus e viagem para muito longe da Bahia, as florestas aqui não dão mais pokemons como antigamente."

Samuel e Larissa sairam por uma porta lateral e deram de cara com uma avenida.

-"Samuel."

-Sim?

-"Pra onde você vai agora?"

-Pretendo ir para uma terra longíncua, chamada Paraguay, dizem que lá é dos melhores lugares pra se treinar! Dizem que é uma terra encantada, cheia de maravilhas e beleza. Sempre foi o meu sonho ir para lá! E você, pra onde pretende ir?

-"Eu... bem... não sei!" XP

FIM

Bem, esse foi o primeiro e provavelmente único capítulo sobre a história de Samuel, pois não meu dou bem com continuações, muito menos quando é uma história já muito batida como a de um novo treinador pokemon. Mais expero que gostem! 


End file.
